fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse / Celestial Transformazoids: Roar Of The Bursting Storm, Galaxy Star Protectors Of The Multiple Universal Realms, Warriors Of The Light
Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse / Celestial Transformazoids: Roar Of The Bursting Storm, Galaxy Star Protectors Of The Multiple Universal Realms, Warriors Of The Light & The Dark- Heroes Of Destiny & Supreme Beast Monarchs Of The Heavenly & Galactic Storms is a fan fictional series based on the Japanese Anime series, Sailor Moon. This is also a retelling of The anime series as well. This is the Tenth Multi-crossover series, but it revolves around Sailor Moon, with a lot of major reference from other anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. Plot Sailor Soldiers Solar System Sailor Scouts *Sailor Moon / Sailor Cosmos *Sailor Earth *Sailor Sun *Sailor Eclipse *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Sailor Senshi Outside The Solar System Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Headmasters Cybertron Elite Guard Angels God Seraphim Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Digi-Destined Original Digi-Destined *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon'' **''MetalGreymon'' **''WarGreymon'' **''VictoryGreymon'' **''Omnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon'' **''WereGarurumon'' **''MetalGarurumon'' **''ZeedGarurumon'' **''Omnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon'' **''Garudamon'' **''Phoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kubterimon'' **''MegaKabuterimon'' **''HerculesKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon'' **''Lillymon'' **''Rosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon'' **''Zudomon'' **''Vikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon'' **''MagnaAngemon'' **''Seraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon'' **''Magnadramon / Ophanimon'' *''Kiyo Tsukiyomi & Terriermon & Lopmon'' **''Gargomon & Turuiemon'' **''Rapidmon & Antylamon'' **''SaintGargomon & Cherubimon'' *''Celly Tsukiyomi & Dorumon'' **''Dorugamon'' **''DoruGreymon'' **''Alphamon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon'' **''Wingdramon'' **''Slayerdramon'' **''Examon'' *''Rei Saiba & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon'' **''Flaremon & Crescemon'' **''Apollomon & Dianamon'' **''Olympianmon'' Holy Knights / Guardians Of Looney Tune Kingdom Time Space Administration Bureau Winx Club *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Aisha *Roxy Allies Worlds Movies Television Shows Video Games Trivia *Princess Serenity, Princess Selenity, & Princess Celeste survived The Fall Of The Silver Millenium by leaving with Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune to Pluto. *Sailors Uranus, Neptune ,Pluto & Saturn trained The Sun Triplets to be warriors and a great queens. The Triplets also became The New Queens Of The Silver Millenium & Golden Millenium / Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom after Queen Beryl & Queen Metalia's assult. *The Inner Sailor Soldiers were reborn on Earth without Serenity, Selenity & Celeste. *The Imperium Silver Crystal & The Golden Sun Crystal passes onto Serenity after King Solace & Queen Serenity died. *Sailor Earth is Tuxedo Mask's older sister and Princess Of The Earth KIngdom & Elsyian Kingdom; She shall be awakened in the first season. *This is also an alternate universe of Digimon season 1 with elements from season 2, 3, 4, 5, &, 6. *The Sailor Senshi Civilization are also Transformazoids: humanoid robotic animorphs with the ability to transform into beast form. *Jupiter is The leader of The Inner Senshi instead of Venus during the Silver Millenium & in the 20th Century. *Serenity does not have any feeling for Endymion because she is in love with & engaged to Prince Janus Of The Andromeda Galaxy. *During their trainning, The Sun Triplets fought & liberated Sailor Galaxia & The Sailor Animates from Chaos' influence resulting in Galaxia offering Serenity, Selenity & Celeste her soul for saving her. *Chaos has tansfomed into its true form, Sailor Chaos to exact revenge of The Sun Triplets for liberating Galaxia from its influence. *Serenity, Selenity, Celeste, The inners & outers possess Infinity Gears, powerful sacred artifacts created from The Gods to help them vanquish evil. The Sailor Soldier Civilization possess The Infinity Gears. *Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Kiyo, Celly, Shiro & Rei will provoke the Legendary Crest Armors when they fight Apocalymon. *Queen Selenity & Queen Celeste are Queen Serenity's sisters & rulers Of The Sun Kingdom *Serenity ascends into Sailor Cosmos when she fights Sailor Chaos in the fifth season. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Video Games Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts XP Universe Series Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction